


5 Cosas que un Malfoy no hace

by Sandy_Tsuki



Series: Dracothon y Harrython [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Tsuki/pseuds/Sandy_Tsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el Dracothon 2011, Como dice el titulo! hay una serie de cosas que un Malfoy tiene prohibido hacer ¿Sera Draco capaz de seguirlas al pie de la letra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Cosas que un Malfoy no hace

**Author's Note:**

> Como todas mis historias, contiene algo de OoC.  
> Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes! espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia...

5 cosas que un Malfoy no hace:

Un Malfoy está atado a una larga lista de reglas que le dicen que hacer y que no; algunas son reglas implícitas como si fueran un pequeño secreto a voces y otras explicadas con lujo de detalles...

Draco Malfoy como todo buen Malfoy respetable, se sabía todas y cada una de las reglas de memoria y trataba de no romperlas. Recordaba en especial algunas y como su padre se las había explicado de niño:

.-Serie de Flash back-.

1) Un Malfoy no se desespera...

Le explicaba un muy serio Lucius ante su vástago de 6 años el cual estaba casi histérico tratando de explicarse por haber tirado un estante lleno de vajillas de porcelana ante una de sus pequeñas travesuras, al fin y al cabo Draco no tenía la culpa de que sus agujetas se desabrocharan y el tropezara con el estante tirándolo y quebrando tantos platos y tazas finas.

Lucius apretaba un poco su hombro para así tratar de que el menor calmara sus berridos y dejara de ponerlo en ridículo ante todas las personas que se encontraban en la tienda observándolos curiosos.

-Draco todo tiene solución- siguió con un pequeño siseo- no te desesperes cuando puedes buscar otras alternativas- Como queriendo probar su punto Lucius le pago al gerente una ridícula cantidad de galeones por los daños, y el gerente solo sonreía estúpidamente al haber sacado el ingreso de todo un mes.

El pequeño Draco solo asintió con la cabeza, respiro tranquilo decidiendo no volver a desesperarse nunca para así enorgullecer a su papá que todo lo sabía y era un digno ejemplo a seguir.

2) Un Malfoy no grita-

Con un tono golpeado y una mirada helada Lucius trataba de hacer hincapié en lo antes dicho.

-Pedo papá, tu y mamá no me hacían caso...- dijo el menor ignorando a todos en esa fiesta tan aburrida, y para su mente de 4 años era normal, quería la atención de sus padres, en serio que era importante, ¿que era más importante que buscar a su snitch de juguete recién perdida? él la quería de vuelta y sus padres deberían de ayudarlo a buscarla, no hablar temas de poli...poliquita ó política o como se diga

-Sin peros Draco, Cuando las personas gritan son poco civilizadas y merecen ser ignoradas- Sin más se volteo y continuo hablando como si nada. A Draco le dejo de importar su snitch y decidió que nunca mas quería ser ignorado, así que se prometió el dejar de gritar y ser ante su padre una persona "cilivizada"

3) Un Malfoy no llora-

Esta vez el tono del patriarca Malfoy era suave y paciente

-Pero no despieta papi- dijo sollozando el pequeño de 5 años tallándose los ojos y sorbiendo la nariz, sin dejar de abrazar a un pavo real albino inerte- es mi amigo, has que despiete y aléjalo de los otos pajados malos que lo picoteaban-

-Draco, ellos pelean por territorio o por otras tonterías, son animalitos y es normal que de vez en cuando uno muera, no piensan- dijo cada vez más serio al ver que no podía razonar con su hijo, el cual se aferraba mas al ave muerta con ríos de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas- Draco si sigues llorando todos pensaran que eres una niña, ¿quieres que yo piense también que eres una niña?

El menor solo oculto su rostro en el plumaje del ave y negó con la cabeza, dejaría de llorar para demostrarle a su papi que no era una niña, no vaya a ser que lo obliguen a usar vestidos, aparte el quería ser como su papá y en definitiva su papá no era una niña.

4) Un Malfoy no dice "Te amo" o muestra su afecto en público-

Contestaba a la pregunta hecha por su hijo hacia unos minutos atrás, y un poco curioso al saber que llevaría a su Draco de 7 años a preguntar con voz seria "¿por qué mamá y tu no se besan ni dicen lo mucho que se quieren?

-¿Por qué preguntas Draco?

-Porque los papas de Pansy si lo hacen y cuando le pregunte a Pansy porque hacían eso sus papas, me dijo que era porque su familia no se iba a separar como la mía, que sus papas si se querían y que probablemente ustedes estén por divorciarse- explico con la voz un poco entrecortada el niño- ¿es verdad papi?

-No, tu mamá y yo nos queremos mucho, solo que hacerlo frente a las demás personas es descortés y muestras puntos débiles que nuestros enemigos pueden usar en nuestra contra, tu tampoco debes de hacerlo- eso ultimo con un tono de orden implícito- No queremos que nuestra mascara se tire a la basura por un desliz tuyo y en cuando a Pansy, ella solo es una niña tonta que te tiene envidia trata de ignorarla, quizás no ahora pero en un futuro ella va a querer ser tu esposa y tu no debes olvidar que está diciendo mentiras de tu familia, una chica así no vale la pena.

Draco asintió rápidamente, tomando una nota mental de no creerle nada a Pansy e ignorarla desde ahora, aparte de dejar de mostrar afecto en público el no quería decepcionar a su padre.

.-Fin de Serie de Flash Back-.

No rompió las reglas desde que finalizo la guerra, ni cuando se caso, ni cuando su esposa falleció dando a luz a su hijo Scorpius, el ya era un adulto, el había sido educado así, ahora era un ejemplo a seguir para su hijo y pensaba que de puertas afuera nunca las quebrantaría pero ¿nunca las rompería más?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scorpius tenía 6 lindos añitos, ahora estaba muy feliz, hoy iría al callejón Diagon a celebrar el cumpleaños de su papá, bueno de hecho irían a desayunar y después con sus abuelitos ahora si para celebrar el cumpleaños de su papi, pero a él le encantaba estar a solas con su papá, cuando estaban con sus abuelos le empezaban a decir un montón de reglas que él no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía para que te servía ser un "Buen Malfoy" si cada que le preguntaba a su papi él decía que era el mejor de todos y que era un niño muy bien portado. Ah su abuelo debía de inventarse todo eso para entretenerlo un rato.

Paseando por el callejón un señor entretuvo a su papi y él se giro solo un poquito a ver la tienda de mascotas... como quería un perrito, se lo pediría a papá, pero al tratar de girarse sintió un jalón, después le taparon la boca y al final todo fue obscuro... se pregunto si era un juego inventado por su papá... cuando despertara le diría seriamente que no le había gustado y que nunca volviera a jugar eso con él.

Draco frunció el seño, el tipo este le había interrumpido su caminata con Scorpius y le decía algo de "mortifago-quien-sabe-que" puras patrañas, no apartaba su vista de él porque veía como blandía su varita furiosamente, se interpuso entre el tipo y su hijo, no vaya a soltar una maldición "sin querer", El tipo solo sonrió levemente y se desapareció, eso extraño a Draco pero lo ignoro, se volteo para agarrar a su hijo y llevarlo a desayunar pero no lo vio, si algo había aprendido de su padre era no desesperarse, seguro su hijo había visto una tienda que le gustara y fue a revisarla él solito.

Un Malfoy no se desespera, repetía como mantra en su cabeza y una mierda esto no era como hace años que había roto unos platitos y unas tasitas era su hijo como coño no iba a desesperarse. Después de una media hora buscando como poseso a su hijo y no encontrarlo cerca estaba histérico, corría por todo el callejón Diagon (el cual no era pequeño) recorriendo tienda por tienda buscando a su unigénito. Regreso a donde había perdido a Scorp y choco con un pequeño de la edad más o menos de su hijo.

-lo siento- dijo Draco sin mirar realmente, iba a correr de nuevo para dar una última checada y después ir a la central de aurores pero una pequeña mano lo detuvo de la túnica.

-Busca al niño como usted- pregunto el pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado, Draco asintió furiosamente con un rayo de esperanza en ese infante

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema con mi hijo Malfoy?- Dijo un Harry Potter a la defensiva, iba saliendo de una tienda en la que se había entretenido mucho y se había encontrado con su Albus hablando con su compañero de escuela

-No Potter- dijo medio ignorándolo y volcando su atención en el niño- ¿Sabes en donde esta pequeño?- le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta-

-¿Donde está quien Malf...?

-CALLATE POTTER- ¿un Malfoy no grita? si esto no era una snitch perdida, joder el solo quería encontrar a su bebé e ir a su casa, tratando de no asustar mas al niño calmo su voz y volvió a preguntar- ¿Sabes donde esta?

-N… no- Contesto Albus, a Draco casi le dan ganas de arrancarse los pelos, sus manos le tiemblan pensaba en retirarse pero vuelve la atención al mini-Potter cuando vuelve a hablar- Pero vi que un señor se lo llevo, vino corriendo y mientras usted hablaba con otro señor, y después desapareció

-¿A quién se llevaron? ¿Quien desapareció?-Dijo un Harry Potter todo confundido

-MI HIJO POTTER, SE LLEVARON A MI BEBÉ- Respiraba agitadamente, con su mente pensando en posibilidades, Harry lo miro sorprendido, como si nunca lo hubiese visto y entro a modo profesional después de todo un auror debe siempre estar en "alerta permanente"

-Tranquilízate Malfoy- Le explico pacientemente que el ayudaría, que hablaría con los aurores para que se movilizaran y preguntaran a los alrededores como era el tipo que secuestro al niño y su probable cómplice, lo llevo a la oficina de aurores donde se instalaron en una sala y repasaron lo que sucedió y posibles enemigos.

Después de un rato, Malfoy parecía león enjaulado y si fuera otra la situación a Harry le haría gracia la ironía, una lechuza aventó un sobre en el cuarto donde estaban Harry y Draco y salió volando sin la oportunidad, de agarrarla o verla bien. Lo que había dejado era un vociferador el cual Harry abrió con mucha cautela. Una voz grave y probablemente distorsionada con algún hechizo se escucho alto y claro.

¡Malfoy!

Feliz cumpleaños, te daremos el mejor regalo, ahora podrás disfrutar tu vida si ataduras, sin presiones y sin mocosos molestos que te piden de comer, de vestir y que sobre todo exigen una enorme cantidad de tiempo de tu vida efímera.

Tú y tu familia se unieron al que no debe ser nombrado y sin embargo salieron libres, los mortifagos destruyeron mi familia y ahora te regresare el favor, oh pero soy compasivo, tu hijo seguramente quiere despedirse de la mierda de padre que tiene.

Una segunda voz se hizo presente, esta vez no estaba distorsionada pero si muy entrecortada, el miedo se podía escuchar en cada palabra pronunciada

-¿Papi? yo... yo... ya no juego... quiero ir con mis abuelos... papá tengo miedo... risas se distinguieron de fondo y un golpe seco, un gemido de dolor salió del vociferador y Draco no pudo evitar llorar ¿cómo no llorar cuando te sientes tan impotente de salvar a quien más amas? lo que iba a morir no era un pavo real, ¡era su hijo! su pequeño escorpión.

Harry estaba asqueado, y se sentía muy mal por Malfoy, si llegaban a secuestrar de esa manera a alguno de sus hijos, no sabría que haber, pero como auror que era trato de encontrar pistas claves para salvar al menor de los Malfoy

Como somos buenos podemos, no lo sé, pensar en intercambiar tu regalo, te daremos a elegir, tu hijo o tu vida... ¿no somos compasivos? al finalizar el mensaje este vociferador se convertirá en un traslador, tómalo y así sabremos qué quieres salvar a tu hijo, déjalo ir y... bueno tu hijo no saldrá de aquí con vida...

Harry inmovilizo con un hechizo a un sollozante Draco mientras el mensaje seguía y le dijo rápidamente- Es una trampa Malfoy- Lo desinmovilizo y siguió escuchando el vociferador atentamente.

Pero eso sí, nada de sorpresitas te queremos solo entendido Malfoy, aléjate de aurores o de familia metiche o ya sabes las consecuencias.

El pedazo de pergamino dejo su figura de boca como comúnmente tenían los vociferadores y se transformo en una pequeña serpiente de metal, Draco no dudo en tomarla y aparecerse en el sucio escondite de aquellas ratas, Harry no pudo hacer nada para detener a un todavía lloroso Malfoy, sin embargo no tardo en movilizarse y decirle a su equipo lo acontecido, creando un plan de rescate

En cuanto se apareció un hechizo de amarre lo detuvo y un golpe en el estomago le saco el aire, enfoco la mirada viendo a sus captores y no los reconoció, busco a su pequeñito con la mirada y lo vio hecho un ovillo con algunos golpes y sangre escurriendo de su labio.

-Valla la escoria si tiene corazón- dijo el más fornido de los dos atacantes

-No los conozco, y mi hijo no les hizo nada...- fue callado con una patada en el tórax

-El niño no, pero si los mortifagos, eres uno de ellos así que tu pagaras por todos, tú y tu familia se creen mucho por tener dinero, buenos negocios y puras patrañas, solo deberían morir-

-Solo, déjenlo ir a él no me importa más- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire, evitando decir que el no hizo nada, que solo era una víctima más, pero no quería enfurecer a los atacantes, si para ellos él era el culpable, genial que lo siguieran pensando, pero que a su Scorp no le hicieran nada.

El otro tipo agarro a Scorpius del cabello y lo levanto, ocasionando el sollozo de ambos Malfoy- ¿Por qué dejarlo ir, si se convertirá en basura como tú?  
Una serie de "poff" se escucharon y colores saltaron por todos lados, hechizos iban y venían y antes de que nada pasara Draco busco a Scorpius respirando tranquilo cuando lo vio en brazos de Potter, un hechizo alcanzo a Draco y todo se volvió nebuloso.

Cuando despertó Potter estaba a su lado y en brazos tenia a Scorpius, seguramente estaba en San Mungo

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?...- Draco no sabía ni que preguntar y estiro sus brazos para que le pasaran a su hijo y revisar que este bien.

-Cuando escuchábamos el vociferador, te inmovilice dejando mi rastro mágico en ti, solo fue cuestión de seguir dicho rastro, te dieron con un desmaius, los criminales están en Azcaban y su juicio será pronto, con tantos testigos son culpables y eso sería puro trámite- explico Harry viendo como poco a poco el pequeño de Scorp iba despertado, ya estaba curado, las heridas habían sido de tipo muggle y se curaron fácilmente con pociones

-¿Papi?- se escucho despacio y con una voz ronca, seguramente por haber gritado en algún momento de la captura- ¿verdad que no me vas a dejar morir? ¿Verdad que me amas?

-Si mi vida, TE AMO, no podría dejarte morir nunca, si eso pasara moriría contigo mi hermoso bebé- ¿Un Malfoy no dice "te amo" o muestra su afecto en público? Draco se pasaba esa regla por el arco del triunfo, ahora no era sobre enorgullecer a su padre, si no en mostrarle a su escorpión cuando lo amaba, Harry solo sonrió, esa tarde había visto tantas facetas en Malfoy que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar, eso en parte le gustaba- Perdón, nunca más te quitare la vista de encima mi cielo, te amo tanto, tanto- Malfoy no dejaba de abrazar y besar a su hijo.

-Bueno yo he terminado aquí Malfoy- Draco dejo a su hijo un momento y le dio una sonrisa esplendida a Harry.

-Gracias Potter, siempre estaré en deuda contigo

-¿Eh? ¡ah! no amm tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños jejeje, aunque no creo que este pase a ser de tus favoritos- Trato de bromear Harry después vio a Scorpius y a Draco, tantas veces buscando alguien que adorara a sus hijos como él lo hacía...- aunque ¿sabes? desde que me divorcie de Ginny mis hijos están muy solos, tal vez Scorpius quiera se su amigo y pues... tu y yo platicar y eso amm...- el sonrojo tapaba su cara y Draco solo sonreía...

bueno 5) un Malfoy no se enamora ni salía con ningún Gryffindor y mucho menos si es del mismo sexo esa es una regla implícita, nadie se la había explicado pero estaba ahí...

Ese día había roto tantas que una mas no afectaría en nada ¿cierto? aparte Harry Potter tenía un no sé qué, que siempre lo había obsesionado.

-Claro Potter platicar y eso... me encantaría- se levanto un poco de la cama y beso en la comisura de la boca a Harry- un presente de mi, para mí- se explico ante la mirada de Harry.

-Bien, pero si haces un presente hazlo bien Malfoy- Harry beso por unos minutos a Draco

-¿Son novios?- Pregunto una voz infantil desde los brazos del mayor de los Malfoy

-Tal vez- Contesto Harry y se marcho dejando a Draco con una sonrisa en la cara

¿Y las reglas? ¿Qué reglas? Se preguntaba Draco al final su único fin era estar listas para romperse.

-Scorp, guardemos esto en secreto por un tiempo vale- Dijo besando su frente y no separándose de el por los siguientes tres días. Pensando en cómo sería su vida a partir de su cumpleaños.

Fin?


End file.
